Story Idea Encyclopedia: S for Speed Racer: Next Generation
by Toshiko Yukimura
Summary: This is part of the Story Idea Encyclopedia Series I plan on publishing. There will probably three to four chapters for each idea. If I come up with any more then I'll publish it as an independent story. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. THIS IS UNEDITED. I will edit it after I lose my muse-or if I ever regain it.


**WARNING FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE A MESS!**

A/N: So I've been cleaning out my old files from years back and I found... all of this... whatever this could be. It was ideas for _several_ One Piece fanfics (none of which I could ever make), so I'm just posting all of it now.

.

.

 **Story Idea Enclopedia**

 **S for Speed Racer: Next Generation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPEED RACER: NEXT GENERATION IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: A series of ideas I have thought of. They are **not** up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story **IS** up for adoption, **permission** is required before use. These ideas are **not** complete, nor are they **fully** planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique.

* * *

IDEA #1:

Speed grows up abused. When he goes to Racing Academy, it is to escape the old life he lead. When he finds out he's Speed Racer's son, he gets real angry at Spritle and X and storms off, swearing never to trust those two.

IDEA #2:

Speed is taken by his mom and raised to be a spy/body guard for her. She sends him to the Academy where he steals the Mach 5 when he's 12 for her only to lose his memories afterwards and saved by his dad whom he bonds with for a few months. Speed Jr decides to help his dad get the Mach 5 from his mom. When he returns to headquarters he is perplexed and confused over the warm and concerned welcome he gets and is shocked when he discovers that the woman who stole the Mach 5 is his mom. He still takes back the car and drops it off at the Academy before meeting with his "dad" who gives him money and identification papers which he uses to get out of the country and to England (under the alias Finnian Rockwell) where he lives for a year as a cook (despite the fact he was only 13 because its the skill that counts) for an averagely known restaurant. For a year, Speed's memories gradually come back and he regains all of them by the age 14. Speed decides against contacting his mom and enrolls at England's racing school which opened to people ages 14 and up. When Speed turns 16, he drops out and heads to Arizona, America to attend the Racing Academy. There, he meets the crew. He doesn't like Lucy other than as a friend because he had been trained to believe that love was nothing more than distraction.

Speed's mom doesn't find out that Speed is at the school since he's using his alias and no longer has the key to the mach 5.

IDEA #3:

AU. When Speed and X try to change the past, Trixie follows them to avoid changing anything because she does not want to forget who she is. However, she makes a deal with the boys that in exchange for saving her father she would abandon her world domination schemes. She then go back to two years before the present to learn how to be a mother again. Speed and X return to the present where they try to live normal lives.

However, they soon learn that they are unable to live in the more-normal-than-possible atmosphere and without their ability to race. In the present the Racing Academy never advanced to how it was in the original time line and was actually a small exclusive school hardly anyone knew about in the middle of no where. Their father did not care about them as much as in the original time line and Analisse lived no where near X nor did she much interest in racing, having been raised by her mother.

Lucy was no longer the same person and Connor was still interested in mechanics but did not have Chimchim, because he never had any resources to build his own electric monkey, of all things. As a result of being seemingly stranded in a world completely unlike their own, they grow closer to Trixie who had become a lot more tamer than before.

She tells them that she and Rex were (re)building the Mach 6 and so the two join her in recreating the remarkable piece of technology so as to find an anchor in the strangely prehistoric world they found themselves trapped in. They recreate the Mach 6 after 6 months of work (the crazy robo-Zaziac arc never happened).

Trixie, Rex, Speed and X disappear without a word nor trace because they did not feel as if it was anyone else's business where they went. They find themselves where they had left Alpha who is shocked at their reappearance. With their help (and very much helpful information from Trixie), they manage to destroy the shadow organization and (after she locks the Shadowy woman away) Trixie takes over the company and liberates the school. Spritle becomes headmaster once more and converts the school to the Racing Academy it once was and should have been. Lucy agrees to "disappear" when given the choice by Trixie to either return to the academy, get arrested, get expelled, pay up to her mistakes by working for her or die. Alternative Lucy's family, friends and loved ones have all been killed by the Shadowy woman so she had no reason to live anymore.

Alternative Connor's family consisted of a crazy grandma and a techno-obsessed dad who had been running through the country and had been avoiding the Shadow committee's clutches. He decided to both remain a student and to make up for the damage he cause while working under the original committee. It is later revealed that the original Speed Racer, Sr. had for some reason woken up in the alternative universe's Speed Racer, Sr.' body. Trixie theorized that Speed Sr. simply got "lucky." Using the hour glass must have destabilized the thread between life and death. Trixie then reveals she was interested in the hourglass because she wanted to use it as a stepping stone to revive the dead. If she could go back in time and take the people who were about to die the instant before they died it could be seen as bringing back the dead. But it would only work if their bodies were never found originally. She had wanted to be able to use it as a way to gain more information and as a bargaining chip for other people by having the ones they loved in her grasp.

It could also work as blackmail for people who silenced others by killing them. Reveal dark secrets only the dead and themselves knew about. X and Analisse never get back together as they were from two different worlds and X realize he doesn't feel anything towards Analisse anymore. Trixie, X and Speed get depressed in the new world they found themselves in even though everything seemed to be nearly perfect now. Trixie despondently theorized as the three of them lumped against the railing of the summer house that maybe people could only live in the world they originally came from and that their bodies and souls were just not able to accommodate to this world's atmosphere, even though their minds most certainly had, causing all three of them to sigh even more as the sun burned on their heads.

When Speed Racer was dropped at the orphanage, a few seven year olds found a time turner. When the time turner fell on Speed's crib, it broke and sent Speed back to the past. Lily Potter finds him.


End file.
